


Life Bite

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Bites, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Loki is tricked into entering an empty garden with a vampire. What do you plan to do with him?





	Life Bite

You were being hunted.

The world rushed by. A blur of fine silks and lace delicate as spider webs. A hiss escaped through your teeth as a mortal Frenchman passed in front of you, blocking your view. The crystalline edges of your glass bit into your fingers as you waited for the view to be unobstructed once again. When they finally moved, you smiled, ignoring the conversation you were never listening to in the first place. Your hunter/prey hadn’t spotted you yet. When he stepped into a pause in the ballroom crowd, he almost took your breath away.

He was beautiful. Pale as moonlight. Hair dark as night. And eyes that you couldn’t pick whether they were green or blue. You almost scoffed. Nearly two hundred years old and here you were, waxing poetics.

“My lady?” The mortal by you sidestepped in the way of your view. “Are you alright? Do you wish to retire?”

You barely restrained yourself from rolling your eyes. “Monsieur, the only thing I wish to retire from is your boorish conversation. Good evening.” With that, you easily sidestepped him and made yourself known to the beauty. Those blue/green eyes flickered. Another smile spread across your face. “Good evening.”

The man bowed slightly at the waist. “Good evening, my lady.” He looked you up and down, his gaze resting on your lips. He would meet them soon enough. “Is this where you have been hiding all night? With Fandral?”

He offered his arm and you took it. “It was less of hiding than it was seeking rescue. Thank you for coming to my aid.”

“But I did nothing-“

“You helped. Believe me.”

A waltz started. You swept him into the fray, letting him lead you step to step. The longer you held him in your arms, the less he wanted to leave your side. He pressed further into you. Warmth seeped from his body into yours through your dress. And he stiffened. In more ways than one.

The music ended and he stepped back, ashamed. “Forgive me. Here we have danced, and I have not introduced myself. I am-“

“Loki. Yes.” You turned away as with blush. “I know of you well. And I am-“

“Y/N.”

You shared a shy laugh amongst yourselves. More music was starting but you wanted him alone. “Shall we?” You motioned to the garden of the party’s host. It was empty. He followed you without hesitation into the chill night air. 

On all sides, you were surrounded by hedges. At its center you knew there was a gazebo. You had traveled the path many times with many victims. It’s confusing twists and turns were nothing more than one final jest before the final game. Nevertheless, you let him pick the directions. The path doubled back, came to two dead ends, and then finally you made one turn and it was there. The heart of the maze. Loki walked right up the steps and spun around to face you in triumph.

“Is this where you’ll do it, my lady?” His triumph took on a knowing sneer.

“Is where I will do what?” You slowly walked up the steps. Loki backed up, avoiding the large stone bench in the center of the structure.

He puffed out a breath. “I’ve been watching you for months. The nobles that go out for a walk in the moonlight with you… they never come back. But there are so many courtiers here, they are not missed.”

You chuckled, moving around the gazebo after him. “So, all the dancing, the conversation we’ve had tonight, you’ve been trying to discover if I’m a killer.” Gently you sat down on the bench. “And you’ve come to the conclusion that I am a murderer. Is that it?” You patted the spot next to you. His eyes, once the trap for your own gaze, now became trapped in yours. He took the seat without resistance. “Now that you’re out here, alone, with me… what is your plan?’

It never took much. A gentle push there. The slightest tug of fabric here. And then Loki was laying down on the stone slab beneath you. The flutter of his heartbeat beneath your hand made you pause.

“You wanted to be next.”

His tremor of fear changed into shame.

Why did your heart beat like this? It hadn’t since long before you were turned. Since before you could only survive on blood. All human emotion was long gone, then why did you draw back from that gorgeous pale throat that would give so easily under your taste? The words breathed into the air before you understood them.

“You know what I am. And yet, you came to me willingly?”

“Yes.” Loki took your hand, leading it to grip around his throat. His eyes closed as you traced your thumb over his skin. His eyes snapped open when you removed your touch. “You won’t kill me?”

You shook your head. “I shouldn’t. Think back to the courtiers that have disappeared. They are not missed because no one wants to miss them. But you… you are the last good thing in this court. To end your existence would be a tragedy.” You placed a finger on his lips before he could beg otherwise. “I will give you what you want, young prince. I will kill you. But then I shall give you life.” You kissed his forehead. “But first… you must give me something in return.”

Already Loki had understood you. He undid the buttons of his waistcoat. And he plucked at the ties at the front of your dress. A slip of a smile crossed his face as you revealed the easy way of getting out of your skirts. He tugged on that one thread and the entirely fell away, baring you to him. Again, his body stiffened. You could feel it in the front of his trousers. You reached for it easily, reveling in the weight of it.

But like all vampires, taste is what mattered to you.

Taking him out into the open, you licked your lips and sank to your knees on the cold stone. Loki writhed on the bench under your first kitten lick. His pants and gasps continued to fill the air as you worked your tongue down his length, worked your mouth to take as much of him as you dared. You drew back. Took a breath. Loki moaned loud as you swallowed him down. His hips bucked towards your face. Easily you pinned them down, controlling his movements and controlling more of his pleasure with your mouth. Hollowing. Sucking. Your nails trailed down his stomach, leaving thin lines in their wake.

“Y/N-“

_Just a little longer_, you murmured in his mind.

His stomach muscles contracted. Part of him yearned to fight what was coming. The release and his decision. But you were there savoring every bit of him. The weight of him on your tongue. The shape and feel of his cock. When you did have a rare need for breath, you held him in your hand. Hungrily you nipped at his stomach. The bite drew blood. You lapped at it. Sucked on it. Made Loki arch.

The heightened sensation of giving blood made Loki incredibly sensitive. So the next time you took him into your mouth, you were able to swallow down his release. Loki melted into the stone, breathing heavily. But you weren’t finished with him yet. And, going by the hardness still in your hand, he wasn’t done with you either.

You straddled his waist. Once more you asked. Again, he said yes. You began to sink down onto his cock. The distance between feedings led to the slight burn of the stretch. It was welcome. It made you feel alive. When your body came to rest, completely filled with him, you both let out your withheld breaths. Loki grasped your hands resting on his chest. Again, he guided your touch to his throat. You did not squeeze. Not yet.

Once ready, you raised up so you could sink back down. Your mouth fell open with a small mewl. He was watching you. Watching your cold exterior crumble. The faster you moved, the more you fell apart. Loki hissed as your sharp nail trailed up his stomach. It left a thin weeping line behind it. You sank down on him, shifting your hips to feel him hit your walls from every angle. You bent and lapped up his blood.

“Are you ready, little prince?” You barely pinched his throat, making Loki spasm. “Are you ready to give me your all?”

You slammed down on him, choking off his reply. He fought to catch his breath. “Yes. Please, Y/N-“

Faster. Harder. Empty. Full. Hold him tighter. Feel his pulse against your fingers. Feel his blood pumped full of want. Need. Same as you. Wanting, needing release. To be released.

It rushed upon you like a wave. Loki came first. He spilled into you, tensing under your touch. Being filled with him sent you tumbling over the edge. At the peak of release, your eyes glazed over with a familiar light. You bent down, squeezing his throat harder, and bit into the side of his neck. Loki gasped. For a moment he could do nothing but feel your teeth piercing his skin. Then he floundered. Writhing. Twitching under you sucking his life into your body.

His heartbeat, which had fluttered so beautifully before, was barely a whisper.

You stopped.

Then, biting your tongue, you gave him the kiss that would recreate him. He died in your arms. When he woke up, you smiled.

“Good evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Loki gets the vampire make-over every Halloween. So, I tried something a little different. What if the Reader was the vampire, and Loki was the victim? Feedback is super appreciated.


End file.
